Understanding
by PervyNinja
Summary: "This boy will be naughty and say he wants to become Hokage and he won't listen.. He won't understand girls' feelings.." - Kushina Uzumaki (chapter 664) - Naruto introduces Hinata to his parents and explains to his mother what he didn't understand before and what he has come to understand now. (set after Naruto: the Last)


**Understanding**

"This boy will be naughty and say he wants to become Hokage and he won't listen.. **He won't understand girls' feelings..** " - Kushina Uzumaki (chapter 664)

...

The hero of the 4th great ninja war and the princess of the Hyuuga clan were rarely seen apart around the village these days. More often than not they were seen walking hand in hand and just as often they could be heard, the loudmouthed blond' making obnoxiously loud but happy declarations while the soft voice of the dark haired beauty would make shushing-sounds through quiet giggles.

Today was another of those days which found Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, walking hand in hand through the streets of Konoha, enjoying the warm summer afternoon and each other's company.

"Hey Hinata?"

At the sound of her name, Hinata looked up with a smile, "Hm?"

Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before looking straight ahead again, feeling slightly nervous, "I've been thinking.. Would you… can I.. Aah I mean.. Hinata, can I introduce you to my parents?" he asked, still keeping his eyes ahead.

"Your.." Hinata blinked and stopped walking, their entwined hands forcing Naruto to do the same. Naruto kept his eyes on the road ahead, until she spoke his name softly, making him turn to face her.

"Naruto, I would be honoured if you would introduce me to your parents" she said, smiling warmly at him and he felt his nerves melt away instantly. After returning her smile and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he led her towards the cemetery.

...

Standing before the monument, Naruto looked down at Hinata and shared a smile with her, before looking towards the names of his parents engraved on the stone.

"Mum, dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, the woman who holds my heart" he said happily, with an edge of pride.

Hinata bowed deeply before the monument, "I'm pleased to meet you, Kushina-san, Minato-san" she said, voice filled with warmth and respect.

Naruto felt his heart swell at Hinata's actions and took her hand in his again after she had paid her respects to his parents.

With Hinata by his side, Naruto gazed back at his mother's name, "Mum, I'm sorry, I know you worried that I wouldn't understand girls' feelings, and you were right, I didn't understand at all..  
When we were children, I always thought Hinata was kind of strange; she didn't act like all the other girls did when I was near. Like Sakura-chan or Ino, who were always yelling at me, calling me stupid and getting annoyed with me.  
Hinata was always acting shy, looking at me with curiosity and kindness and speaking to me like I was someone she respected. She was always bringing me these little things, like medicine and food and cheering me on in a quiet voice.."

Hinata stayed quiet, a blush on her cheeks, as she listened to Naruto speak to his mother.

"Back then I thought; 'she is a weird girl, why does she look at me like that, no one else ever looks at me like that? What does it mean? Is something wrong with her? .. With me?'  
I wasn't used to being treated with kindness and so I didn't understand what Hinata's actions meant, but..  
Mum, now I think I finally understand what you feared I wouldn't!"

Naruto smiled happily and locked eyes with Hinata, "Hinata has always been by my side, even when I didn't see it, she was always sending me her thoughts and her prayers. In battle she stood by me, fought with me, shared her strength with me and helped me back on my path when I began to waver.  
Deep inside I always felt Hinata was special to me, she was a part of the family I had gained through the bonds with all my friends, but.."

Looking back at the monument, Naruto's expression became sombre.

"But.. It wasn't until she was taken from me, that I truly understood how precious she was to me. When I thought she had chosen another man over me, I felt a pain like nothing I've felt before, like my heart was being ripped out of my chest..  
Growing up alone, isolated.. Hated and feared.. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I thought I'd lost her.."

Next to him, a pained gasp escaped Hinata at his words, tears on the verge of falling from her pale eyes and she pressed herself closer to his side.

"Sakura-chan made me realise that I had it all wrong, that Hinata's actions were not a reflection of her feelings for me, but of her feelings for her sister and her need to save her.."

Naruto smiled gently and wrapped his arm around Hinata, "Sakura-chan also made me realise that if I wanted Hinata to stay by my side, I would have to show her that I also wanted to stay by her side. If I wanted Hinata to hold my hand, the I would have to reach out and give her my hand to hold on to.."

Pale eyes glistened with tears as they locked with bright blue eyes, "N-Naruto"

A soft blush had appeared on the blonds cheeks and he rubbed at his neck with his free hand, chuckling "Anyway, hehehe, Mum, dad, please help me watch over Hinata and keep her safe from harm"

Hinata allowed a tear to fall as she looked to the monument again, "Kushina-san, Minato-san, thank you for bringing Naruto into the world and for giving me the opportunity to love him and to be loved by him in return, I am forever grateful to you"

...

As they started on their way home Naruto looked back at the monument wistfully, "Thank you Hinata, for coming with me.. it was.. nice.. to not come alone for once" he smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to take.

Hinata heard and saw the hidden sadness in his words and his smile, and, ignoring his hand, wrapped her arms around his outstretched arm, "next time, we'll bring flowers hm?" she smiled warmly.

Confused and just a bit hopeful, Naruto looked down at her and asked "Next time?"

"Mm, next time we visit together, I will make sure to bring flowers for your parents" Hinata answered voice full of kindness, before continuing with an added seriousness "Naruto, you will never have to go alone again, whenever you wish to see them, I will be ready to join you, okay?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, which she returned easily.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked softly after awhile, stroking his hair gently as he cried into her shoulder.

"I'm just happy," Naruto answered through a sob, "because.. I know with you by my side Hinata, I will never have to feel alone again"

Hinata lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed his tearstained face, "You will never be alone again Naruto, I promise" she smiled before Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Naruto looked deeply into her eyes, "Hinata-chan, I love you," he said softly and smiled when a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I love you too," Hinata answered just as softly, eyes warm and honest, cheeks stained pink, "Naruto-kun,"

...

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
Thank you for reading!  
It's been a few years since I last wrote fanfiction, so I'm a bit out of shape & I might come back to edit this at some point, but for now I hope you enjoyed it!

Also, I own nothing except my own theories on what's going on inside Naruto's head.


End file.
